Changes Overnight
by Hot Chicks
Summary: Okay, I'm not got at summary's, and I haven't finished yet, but every thing changes overnite? I dunno, wateva! Rated M for sex and language.
1. The Room of Requirement

Hermione dove into the crystal clear waters of the lake. She bobbed to the surface gasping for air. Today was a normal Saturday, a day like every other Saturday, the sun was shinning, the grass was growing, heck, and even Hagrid was busy doing something or other. However normal this day was, one boy sat alone, gazing intently at his so-called-girlfriend Hermione. He loved the way her hair fanned out around her curvy body. She wore a bikini, a designer label, he couldn't remember the name exactly, Barberry, (**A/N- **I know it's actually Berberry, but he can't remember the name!) was it? Oh well, that wasn't the point. Her breasts sagged slightly down, giving an almost perfect view of her pearly white D cup breasts. He stripped down to his swim trunks and dove in after her, wrapping his arms around her neck as he surfaced for air. He ran his hands down her body, to where her legs met her hips and back up again. Hermione shivered in delight and he sped up his pace, causing her to wriggle in ecstasy.

"Oh, Draco! Stop it!" She murmured softly in his ear.

He fumbled with the tie of her bikini top, and she gasped in surprise.

"Draco, oh please, not here, everyone will see us," Hermione whispered sternly.

"Babe, please… the Room of Requirement?" He asked hesitantly, pulling his hands away from her neck.

"Draco.." she said, her voice almost hesitant as she felt him carry her out of the water, wrapping a warm towel tightly around her.

Almost all of Hogwarts had forgiven Draco for the accident with Dumbledore, after he swore that he had been under the Imperial (**A/N**- I hope that's how you spell it!) Curse. Hermione and Draco had been labeled 'The Most Devoted Couple' since the end of their 5th year at Hogwarts. No thanks to the Ministry of Magic, Snape had taken Sirius' place as the 'Most Wanted Criminal' and security at Hogwarts had been upped. But enough about Hogwarts, what about the 'Most Devoted?'

Malfoy paced up and down the hallway out side of the room of requirement, struggling to think of what he needed. After 10 minutes of pacing, it couldn't have helped that Hermione was nibbling his ear, he came up with what he wanted and a magical door appeared in the wall. He and Hermione stepped inside, and a gasp came from Hermione's large, red lips. He had to admit, what he had come up with was most impressive.

Low, pink couches lined the outside of the hot tub, and red and white heart-shaped throw pillows had been neatly arranged on their silky cushions. A pink towel was folded in the shape of a heart with Hermione embroidered on it in scarlet writing. A matching bathrobe hung nearby. Draco had the same, but his was in blue, and instead of Hermione's name, it was his own. A sexy silk pajama dress lay on the 4-poster King size bed for Hermione and a pair of silk blue boxers lay next to them for Draco. The blankets were frosty white and tickle-me-pink, with feather silk red pillows. There were curtains that could be pulled around the bed, in a matching shade of pink. A sweet aroma filled the air, and soft, romantic music circled the couple. The finishing touches to the room were the heart-shaped snacks and tall, crystal wine glasses, filled with an expensive red wine.

Hermione leaned over and kissed Draco full on the lips, causing him to stumble back into the steamy hot water. She fell in after him, her tongue rolling around in his mouth and he untied the loose knot of her bikini top, letting it fall to the water Hermione grabbed and threw it aside, not taking her lips off Draco's. She didn't seem to mind, and he kissed her up and down her body, pausing only once to see her reaction.

"Draco, I don't know…. Oh, please don't stop," she gasped, gazing lovingly down at him. He resumed kissing her only pausing to follow her obediently to the bed, where they both collapsed, breathing heavily.

Hermione fumbled with the knot that held Draco's swim trunks up. She kept nervously glancing up, as if any moment someone would hear Draco's mumbles and walk in the room. Even Draco's reassurance that the room was sound-proof and that no one could get in there didn't stop Hermione from shaking and looking up, although her distractions became fewer.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the knot came undone and the pants slid smoothly down Draco's legs before he kicked them off to the side. Draco had long ago untied and peeled off Hermione's bikini bottoms and tossed them to the side, along with the pajamas which had been so neatly laid out now lay in a crumpled heap.

Hermione rolled over, so that she was on top of Draco and slipped under the silk sheets. Draco moaned and flipped her over again, so that she was back in the position where they started off.

"Xtremious!" (**A/N-** Extreme-EE-us. I know this isn't a real spell but just go with me!) Draco mumbled a birth-control spell but then Hermione interrupted.

"Draco, I really don't think that now is the…." Hermione began but was silenced when Draco gently kissed her, and ran his lips up and down her body, from the top of her head all the way down to her feet and back up again, hoping to get her to change her mind.

Draco ran his hands up and down her torso, gently massaging her. He came to her breasts and paused, and then slowly ran his fingers on them in circles. Her breasts hardened under the sudden attention and Hermione gave in, much to Draco's delight. He positioned himself, straightening up so that everything was lined up. He gently slid in her, but just enough for her to feel the pleasure. She moaned in delight, and shoved herself towards his body, causing him to slide further in. Her back arched and she moaned kissing him hard and long. She let him explore her, before she rolled over so that she was on top.

Almost as quickly as it began it stopped, leaving the couple gasping for breath. They kissed briefly, and hurriedly set to dressing in the beautiful silk pajamas with the robe wrapped tightly around their love-struck bodies. They grabbed their bathing suits, and shuffled bare-foot out of the Room of Requirement.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hermione stood in front of the full length mirror that hung from the wall in her dorm. Her face was glowing, her body was sticky and a smile lit up her face. Walking into the main hall everyone would know what she and Draco had done. They had sex several times later that afternoon, and many times in to the night. She dressed quickly, in a short, flowing suede skirt, tight, turtle neck maroon sweater, braless and knee high boots with a tall kitten heel. She quickly fluffed up her relaxed hair, tied a silk scarf around her neck and swiped pink lip gloss across her lips, as well as mascara making her green eyes look huge. Hermione then turned towards the bed, where Draco lay, sleeping peacefully and kissed him quickly on the lips. Waking up he grabbed the scarf and pulled her on top him, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and began to rub her hips on his balls. She felt him harden underneath the sheets as he began to massage her breasts as he pulled down her skirt, shoving away the sheets as he rubbed himself against her.

"Draco, no, please stop. I'm going to be late for class.." Hermione began, her breathing labored.

"It's okay," he reassured. "My dad will fix everything. Just…forget everything for a while."

Hermione relaxed as Draco entered her slightly, and she pushed her hips towards him. Then Hermione remembered.

She sat up abruptly. "Draco, the spell," she whispered, as she began to cry. "You forgot the goddamn spell!"

Hermione ran off, and Draco remained on the bed bewildered. _We cannot have a baby_ he thought _there is no fucking way in hell that she can be pregnant!_

Draco knocked on the bathroom door 10 minutes later. "Hermy, are you okay?"

There was a pause. "I don't know. I just took the test, we'll know after potions. Draco?"

"Yah baby?"

"What are we going to do if I'm pregnant?"

Instead of going to Potions after lunch Hermione and Draco entered Dumbledor's office.

"Well." He started. "What are you going to do, if she is pregnant." He waved a hand towards Hermione.

"We have decided we do not want to keep it. However I cannot have it removed until I am 3 months pregnant. And it'll start to show. We were hoping we could have a dorm with a kitchen and classroom and family room, for us to stay in and have classes in until I can have it removed." Hermione stated calmly, hands never leaving her lap.

Dumbledor looked worried. "I don't know if you realize the potential this baby will have. You are both a powerful, intelligent witch and wizard. If you decide to keep this baby I will do everything in my power to keep you comfortable, happy and well educated, as well as keeping it a secret from Hogwarts and the rest of the magical and muggle world. Until you are ready to let them know. The professors will be noted though. I assume you will be married, and I will perform the ceremony myself. However," Dumbledor's face darkened, "if you decide not to keep the baby, I will no longer offer either of you a position at this school. Please inform me of your decision within half an hour." He then left the office.

Hermione began to cry. " I can't support a baby, but I can't leave Hogwarts. This is the rest of our lives, Draco. We're only 17!"

"I know. And I also know that I love you more than anything else in the world. And earlier I thought I was going to leave you if you had this baby –" Hermione gasped. "But now I know that having this might be the best thing ever. I think we should do this baby."

Hermione nodded. "Okay," she shrugged. "Okay, let's do this."

**A/N – **Hahaha! I only got 7 reviews on the last chapter so unless I get 15 reviews I refuse to write more!

Oh sorry I haven't updated lately---been sorta busy!

15 reviews! Im counting


End file.
